The Choice I made
by Franzi
Summary: The scene where Jim met the "real" Blair Sandburg for the first time from Jims PoV. Spoilers for "Switchman".


The Choice I made

**Disclaimer:** See the [FanFiction Page][1]**  
Note: **This short story is set in the first ep "Switchman" – the scene where Jim meets the first time the *real* Blair Sandburg.**  
Spoilers: **Switchman **  
Thanks **to Elaine for the beta - reading. You really helped me. All remaining mistakes are mine. Also thanks to Becky, who stores the transcripts of all eps on her website - without the transcript I couldn't have written this story.

  
  
The Sentinel  
-The Choice I made-__  
written by [ Franziska][2] (August 2000)

I'm still staring at this business card in my hand that says: Blair Sandburg. Hesitantly, I walk toward his 'office'. Well, it's more a Storage Room than a office - at least, that's what the sign on the door says. But below it I can read a paper on which is written: Blair Sandburg. It's the only thing indicating that someone actually uses this room as an office. I can hear the loud percussion music from inside and again I hesitate to walk in. 

Well, he said he could help me. Maybe it's worth trying. Anything's better than what's happening to me right now. Sometimes I can't even stand the dust settling down on my skin. And I can't control it - the loss of control, that's the scariest thing. Still a bit hesitating I walk inside the room. And there I see this Sandburg guy – sitting at his desk and drumming with his hands to the rhythm of the music. God, my mind says I should turn around and go, but I'm still hoping that he can help me.

Finally he notices me. He's saying something about some headhunters and echoes. I ask him to turn the music off, and he does. Good. Silence.

"Why are you in my face?" I ask him. 

Now this guy apologizes for all the stuff at the hospital. But he's right - otherwise I wouldn't be here. I tell him, to start talking now, indicating my choice is to leave if he doesn't. He takes some stuff off a chair and offers me a seat. I sit down - and try to listen. What is this guy talking about? About a nurse - I don't buy it that he only "tutored" her anyway - and a Holy Grail. I stop him. He tells me about himself and then - well he tells that I'm a "pre-civilized breed of man". What the hell does he think? That I'm some sort of caveman?? 

He's trying to apologize, but that was too much. I slam him against a wall and threaten to charge him with larceny and false impersonation and searching this place for narcotics. But he's right. If I mess up with him now, I may never find out what's wrong with me. So I finally release him and this time I *really* try to listen to what he's gotta say. 

He tells me something about "Sentinels" and shows me a picture of an ancient Indian. I ask him, if he means scouts, but he negates this. If I believe what he says then those "Sentinels" watch for enemies, changing weather and those things.

"What's this got to do with me?" I ask him.

Okay, he thinks that I'm a Sentinel and that it has to do with genetics. It doesn't sound that bad. Maybe I buy this stuff. I can feel that he really wants to help me - that he *can* help me - but why would he want to do this? I mean never in my life has somebody done something like this for me without any payoff. So I ask him, what he wants for the help. Hell, he wants to write his dissertation about me--that I'm his 'thesis'. NO! I do NOT want to do this. I'm no lab rat! "I've had enough" I say and leave this "office" as fast as I can.

I can hear him coming after me, but I won't stop. This is what he calls 'helping' me--using me as his lab rat? But that's not what I'm willing to be. Suddenly a Frisbee catches my attention. While focusing on it I forget everything around me. Subconsciously, I notice the upcoming truck, but I can't react. My whole concentration is on the Frisbee. It feels as if the whole world around me disappeared - and all I notice is this flying, colored disc in front of me.

The next thing I know is I'm laying on the asphalt and the truck is driving over me, and beside, no nearly on TOP of me is Sandburg!

What the hell happened? Sandburg tells me something about a zone-out factor. Well, maybe I should listen to him the next time. He just save my life--I owe him a chance to try and help me figure this senses thing out. Maybe this whole 'Sentinel' thing won't be that bad at all.

THE END

Back to the [FanFiction Page  
][1]Loved it? Hated it? Please send me[ feedback.][2]

   [1]: fanfiction.htm
   [2]: mailto:sentinelfan@web.de



End file.
